Judge
by jasmine nightshade
Summary: Ten year old Dick goes out on a solo patrol one night and meets a girl with remarkable talent. He has a fuzzy feeling that he knows her but cant quite place a finger on it as the girl disappers. 3 years later on a mission with the Team, they cross paths again this time though she is in despreate need of help. Risking everything she comes back home with them only to learn a secret.


**How did this idea come to mind…I'm not sure but hope you guys like it. The italics are the dream. Oh and Dick is 10 in this chapter the next he's 13 and for the rest of the chapters.**

_Laughing. _

_That's all I could hear as I followed the girl. Wait…why was I following this girl. I know who I am; I'm Richard John Grayson Wayne. Son to Mary and John Grayson who had died at the hands of Tony Zucco, a mob boss, and I had gone to juvi because the orphanages' were full. Billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne adopted me and I became Robin after learning he was Batman. I am thirteen and is apart of a team that is like the mini Justice League, along with my closest friend Wally West, we are joined by Artemis, Kaldur, Megan, and Conner. _

_I-I-I… what was I going to say? There it was again, that cackle it was almost like mines…then I'm stopped. All around me is a gray fog so thick you would need a saw to cut through it but as I waved my hand around in it, it felt like thin. I took a step foreword then another until I started running for no reason, I ran and ran but the fog seemed to stretch on forever. That was until I slammed into a door, which was solid unlike the fog around me. I rubbed my head and looked at the door. It stood there and it seemed to be beckoning me to open it up. I reached up to open when a hand reached out and stopped it. _

_I tried to break the grip but the hand was strong and small. I looked up and saw a small girl around the age of 10 holding me with her left hand. She wore a small white dress that flowed down to her knees; it had a sharp v neck line and was strapless. She smiled at me, showing of straight white teeth, and raised her right hand, the left was holding me, and wagged her index at me. _

"_Wake up Dick" she whispered to me "wake up" her voice began to fade as she herself faded. The door forgotten I ran towards where I last saw her. Her voice still echoed around._

"_Wake up Dick, wake up" _

Bam!

My eyelids opened like shutters as pain shot through my back and side. I groaned and sat up noticing that I had fallen out of bed.

"Good job Grayson" I grumbled then as I stood I remembered my dream. I tapped my head in wonder as the door opened slowly. Bruce's head popped in looking worried. He was still in his Batman costume with the cowl down.

"What's going on Dick?" he asked opening the door some more to reveal Alfred behind him. Both men were looking worried.

"Nothing just fell out of bed" I crawled into bed and flopped back down. My eyes went to the side table where my alarm clock was, reading 2 a.m. I sighed and stuck my head under the pillow. I felt the bed sink slightly as Bruce sat down next to me.

"And why did you fall out of bed?" he asked.

"Dream" was all I said. There was silence for a moment then the bed sprang back to its regular position as Bruce got up.

"Alright but if you need anything were right down the hall" the door closed behind him and I pulled the pillow off. I flipped onto my back and stared at the ceiling as I thought about my dream. What had it been about?

The wind whipped through my hair as I jumped from roof to roof, this was my night and I was going to make it count. I jumped onto a six story building and crouched down on top looking down at the street below. Tonight I would be doing a patrol and I wasn't going to let anything mess it up.

Down in the alley next to me I heard cursing and glanced down to see a pair of men closing in on a girl about 10. She wore a red tee that had holes and a large tear in the back I could make out a black bra from up here. Her black jeans were punctured here and there and her hair was tangled mess. She had beautiful blue eyes that glowed with defiance as the men closed in on her, blonde hair reflecting the lights.

"Time to pay up kid" one of the men growled. The girl said nothing as she stopped moving backwards.

"This is going to be fun" the other said cracking his knuckles. I had heard enough and was about to jump in when the girl lashed out at the men. She sprang at the first one and knocked him out with a well aimed punch while throwing her leg out to catch the second man in the chest. He fell gasping for breath as the girl came up in front and waited until he looked up at her in fear before bringing her arm down for a hammer.

The man grew still and the girl whipped her mouth with the back or her hands and that's when I noticed the scars. They traveled all over her arms and one ran from the nape of her neck all the way down to what looked like her left hip. She smiled then lifted her head slowly and stared right at me. Her blue eyes seemed to pierce me to the spot. She smiled at me then turned and, with a whoosh of blonde hair, was gone. I blinked then realized what had just happened and hopped down into the alley. I looked left then right and found no sight of her. My mind began to spin as I got back onto the roof. Who was this girl? How had she learned to fight so well? Why did I feel I knew her?

**What do you guys think? Don't be harsh now!**


End file.
